Myself2
by thanksforthetea
Summary: What would you do if your Nobody could go into your body? Would you use that power for your own use, or would your Nobody take control of your body? Roxas x Sora, hints currently of RikuRoku. Might change rating later. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hello! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! I haven't written fanfiction in a long, long time. So if it needs work, please post a review!  
**

**This chapter is rated T for teen. I might change the rating later on in the story, so please be aware of that.**

**THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS BL (Boy Love)/YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**The pairing in this chapter is Roxas x Sora. If you don't like that pairing, don't read!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

** Nyaa**

* * *

The dim sunlight from the window created long shadows across the wooden floorboards in Sora's bedroom. It was cloudy out, a chilly 12 degrees Celsius. Sora dreaded these days, especially since it was a school day too. The brunette covered his head into the sheets to block out the sun's rays, and to absorb the last five minutes of much needed sleep.

Sora's alarm beeped and flashed the time. 7:05 am. He groaned, slamming his fatigued hand onto the snooze button to make the god-awful sound stop. The brunette slid his arm from the snooze button, so that it was now dangling off the side of his single-sized bed.

"Ugh," Sora groaned, "I hate waking up early…"

The brunette dragged himself out of bed, placing down one foot at a time. He stood up, and stretched his arms above his disarrayed spiked hair. Stumbling a bit, he made his way towards the bathroom sink.

So that he could see 'Roxas'.

Sometimes, if Sora squinted, tilted his head slightly, and poked out his tongue out while looking at the mirror, he could see his Nobody. He would see him peering back at Sora with those same aquatic blue eyes. At first, the spiked haired brunette boy felt odd seeing his Nobody in the mirror, and more recently speaking to him in his mind acting like his conscience. Eventually, he got used to it, and liked it that he had someone there whenever he felt alone.

_You should try getting out of bed earlier, _Roxas's eyebrows furrowed his eyebrows together, his slender hands resting on his hips, _I feel so lazy when you sleep in so late. Do you know how early I got up in order to get to school?_

"Yeah, yeah," Sora leaned into the mirror, Sora's hands pressed against the glass separating him from his Nobody.

Roxas raised his left hand, and rested it so that it touched Sora's.

Sora felt a surge of energy rush through him. He only felt this whenever Roxas and him 'connected'. Sora blushed like mad, moaning at the pleasure he felt by this. The brunette pulled his hand away, holding it close to his body. "What the hell were you doing Roxas?" The boy's body raised and lowered, gasping for air.

Roxas smiled, _You know Sora_, the blonde leaned in closer, his aquatic eyes narrowed, _I think that we should try 'that' again._

The brunette gasped, turning tomato red. The last time the two did 'that', things got way to out of hand. Sure, Roxas found it fun, but Sora didn't one when Roxas did something that made things chaotic around him.

_What do you say Sora? Give it a try. It won't hurt._

Sora sighed, "Fine, just for a little while though."

Roxas smiled at his Somebody's response. Sora walked towards the mirror again, and rested both of his hands on the cool surface. Roxas rested his left hand onto Sora's carefully. Then, the Nobody raised his right hand, and placed it on top of Sora's, making Sora wince at the flow of different senses that he felt. The two leaned in towards the mirror, letting their lips lightly touch the mirror until their lips meet one another's. Sora's and Roxas's energy intertwined with one another, absorbing the warmth and closeness that they only felt with each other when their lips touched. When their lips parted, and Sora fluttered open his eyes, he was staring at himself from the other side of the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**First off, thanks to everyone that has responded/faved this story so far. I'm excited that people responded to my work so far in a positive way. Thanks.**

**Secondly, sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that Chapter 3 will be longer. I felt that Chapter 2 didn't need to drag on for a long time.**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Nyaa**

* * *

  


Sora wasn't very fond of the other side. It was an endless black abyss, with one lone mirror in it. The mirror acted like "Sora's eyes". So whatever "Sora" saw, the person on this side would see the same thing.

The brunette was surprised by his appearance. Even though it didn't change drastically, his hair was a tinge lighter, and his eyes became more sea-like. He crossed his arms, "Remember. Only for-"

_A little bit. Yeah, I remember our deal. _Roxas winked. It had been what seemed like eternity since he could walk around instead of being cooped up in the abyss.

Sora sighed, "Don't do anything _too_ drastic this time Roxas. When I got back, there was chaos around me like the Heartless attacking the school!"

Roxas frowned. He hated when he had to be the "good guy", the guy who would help with chores, not cheat on anything, not do anything bad. Period. Roxas wanted to have fun, go out and do the fun stuff in life, not be Mr. Goody-To-Shoes.

"Right Roxas?"

The blonde shook his head, fixing the spikes atop of his head, _Yes, yes, I know Sora._ He grabbed the blue coloured toothbrush from its resting place, and put a dab of tooth paste on it. Roxas started brushing his teeth, doing circular motions along each individual tooth.

Sora turned around to look at the infinite darkness. He sighed, sitting down, "I feel like something bad is about to happen…" Sora muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Sorry it took so long to post this! My main computer crashed (OMFG!), and so it had to be taken in. All my files are okay though!**

**This chapter does contain swearing! I warned you!**

**I've already written chapter 4 AND 5 (I jot down ideas in a book), so once I get those typed up, I'll post them!**

**Working on different describing words! So if it doesn't work, please comment!**

**Dedicated to my Matt (shuikyou) (Who doesn't care for KH, but still). I miss you! You're such a good fanfiction writter!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Nyaa**

Sora hated his gut feeling right now as his Nobody walked down the halls of the school in his body. He prayed that no one would talk to him today, so that Roxas wouldn't ruin everything.

_Are you still there Sora? _Roxas thought, tapping his head. That was the other thing that neither of them could stand. They could hear each other's thoughts.

Sora sighed, sitting down he rested his back against the mirror, looking into the never-ending black pit. "Yeah, I'm still here Roxas." Sora looked up, not expecting and glimmer of something interesting, "Why do you ask?"

Roxas quickened his pace, brushing occasionally against the thousands of pupils that filled the school. He looked down, muttering under his breath, _Because I don't want to run into fucking people that I don't know their-_

The Nobody ran right into someone.

Long pin-straight chrome hair fell elegantly against his slightly sun-toasted skin. His cerulean eyes fixed onto Roxas's. Roxas became entranced at how he looked. The school uniform's tie was loosened, and the sleeves of the blouse were rolled up to make them quarter sleeves.

The Sora impersonator was lost for words. He stuttered, trying to get at least some words out, _…name… Uh… Um… Hi._

"Hey Sora!" The boy grinned, flashing his snowy white teeth, "Long time no see! How are you this morning?"

The sand-coloured hair bit his lip, _Fuck Sora. Who the hell is this?_

Sora turned around, snapping out of his trance. Facing the mirror, he jumped up and pressed his entire figure to it, failing to restrain his excitement. "That's Riku! Sora exclaimed, blushing, "the person I… have a huge crush on."

_So this is Riku…_Roxas thought aloud.

Riku looked confused, "Hm?" He scrached his head, the locks getting messy by his slender fingers, "What did you say Sora?"

The Nobody blushed. He took in a deep breath, blurting out three words so fast that both Riku and Sora had to concentrate in order to hear it properly. Both of them left speechless after Roxas repeated it for the second time.

_I love you._


End file.
